Sтσяу Idєα Eηcуℓσρєdια
by Toshiko Yukimura
Summary: A bunch of crappy story Ideas I will never use DON'T READ I made this because I didn't have anywhere else to put it ;-;
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME To my Sтσяу I∂єα Eη¢у¢ℓσρє∂ια! :DD**

This is part of the Story Idea Encyclopedia Series I plan on publishing. Here I post several ideas that I can't really write out at the moment. THIS IS UNEDITED. I will edit it after I lose my muse-or if I ever regain it.

IF YOU WANT TO USE ANY OF THEM, leave a review telling me so.  
They are up for adoption. Permission required before use. These ideas are not complete, nor are they fully planned out. Why? Because then it will take the fun out of writing it! And when people adopt stories, they should be allowed to add in their own magical creativity to make the story unique.

HOWEVER, you can not adopt these stories unless you show me that you write at least six 2,000+ word chapters based on one of these ideas.

RULES:

1\. You must have a FanFiction account.  
2\. Review or PM me saying that you want one of these ideas.  
3\. Plan out at least SIX chapters  
4\. send me your plan through a PM to prove to me that you are serious about using the idea  
5\. Once I approve of it, you must publish the first chapter two weeks within PMing me.  
6\. If you fail to do any of the above, you can not use my idea.

PLEASE NOTE  
Most of these ideas are CRAP. I wrote them years ago but I have no idea what to do with them anymore

* * *

O for One Piece

A/N: So I've been cleaning out my old files from years back and I found... all of this... whatever this could be. It was ideas for several One Piece fanfics (none of which I could ever make), so I'm just posting all of it now.

Story Idea #1: REinCarnaTION

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE IN ANY SUCH MANNER OR WAY

* * *

Summary: A series of ideas I have thought of. They are not up for adoption, unless I specifically say so. If the story IS up for adoption,permission is required before use. These ideas are not complete, nor are they fully planned out. Why? Because then it will take the fun out of writing it! And when people adopt stories, they should be allowed to add in their own magical creativity to make the story unique.

* * *

Several years after Luffy found One Piece, the Kuja Pirates, Heart Pirates, Red Hair Pirates, the remaining Whitebeard Pirates and the Straw Hat Pirates had formed the Great Alliance. Luffy marries Hancock, Perona marries Zoro, Nami marries Sanji and Robin marries Franky. None of them have kids since they know it would be too dangerous due to the marine interference. The alliance has allied themselves with the revolutionary army to overthrow the world government. Unfortunately, due to a traitor in the ranks, the alliance was ambushed by some of the navy's best fleets. Usually, this wouldn't have been a problem for the alliance to take of, had it not been for the secret weapon the world government had formed. The weapon was a ultra-ray beam that could liquefy anything in the world, as the rays were as hot as the sun. The whole alliance was vaporized in five seconds. (the traitor is never revealed, but it is known that he died during the attack)

500 years later, in the year 1997, the alliance was reincarnated into the varying parts of what should have been the modern era of the world- had the oceans not all dried up. Apparently, after successfully ridding the world of the Great Alliance, the marines used the "Solar Beam" as they called to dramatically decrease the number of pirates in the blues. However, the repeated use of such hot substances caused the oceans to begin to dry out until only one major sea remained: the grand line. Sea monster mostly died out along with most sea specimen. The drastic change in atmosphere caused the climate to become severely dry and hot throughout the planet. Islands and cities- now separated by vast sands and Dunes- were nearly impossible to reach- that is until the Arabastians managed to convince the Barbar Pirates to share their ship plans to the marines and locals around the world to help facilitate trade and circulation of desperately needed water and food supplies.

The world government's power outside of the grand line had indeed fallen a couple of centuries later, and now the world is divided. Different parts of the world are ruled by different kings and monarchs instead of a unified council of the world's representatives. In many ways, this system is both better and worse than the world government (A/N: How? You decide).

The Grand line is the only remaining connection the world has to the past glory of the pirate era, though Piracy still existed even 500 years later. However, many things have changed. No longer was the world government corrupt and inefficient.

Not only is the world government in 21st century actually are the good guys now, the revolutionary army were anarchist bent on destroying the world government, taking over the grand line and creating utter chaos.

So, now, with all of them scattered throughout a now sea-less land, will the Alliance ever be able to reunite? Would they still want to, now that their dreams are now gone? Will they rise to defeat the World government in the Grand Line. Will they join forces with the Revolutionary Army? Will they back up the World government? Or will the Alliance choose to fight all the opposing factions as they travel to unite the world under one flag of freedom?


	2. Chapter 2

O for One Piece

A/N: So I've been cleaning out my old files from years back and I found... all of this... whatever this could be. It was ideas for several One Piece fanfics (none of which I could ever make), so I'm just posting all of it now.

O for One Piece

Story Idea #3 and 4: Time Travel

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE IN ANY SUCH MANNER OR WAY

Summary: A series of ideas I have thought of. They are not up for adoption, unless I specifically say so. If the story IS up for adoption,permission is required before use. These ideas are not complete, nor are they fully planned out. Why? Because then it will take the fun out of writing it! And when people adopt stories, they should be allowed to add in their own magical creativity to make the story unique.

* * *

O for One Piece

Story idea #2: Reluctant Marines

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE IN ANY SUCH MANNER OR WAY

Summary: A series of ideas I have thought of. They are not up for adoption, unless I specifically say so. If the story IS up for adoption,permission is required before use. These ideas are not complete, nor are they fully planned out. Why? Because then it will take the fun out of writing it! And when people adopt stories, they should be allowed to add in their own magical creativity to make the story unique.

It's supposed to be a crack/funny fic in which marines taking Pirates and forcing them to become Marines.

THERE ARE ABSOLUTELY NO PAIRINGS IN THIS STORY

The Marines hate killing. They really, really do. But their prisons are getting pretty crowded, so, what better solution is there to dealing with notorious pirates and criminals than to draft them into the Navy and make them atone for their "sins?" Yep, there's no way that that plan could ever fail...

And mostly, it didn't. 72% of the criminals and pirates drafted into the navy each year usually end up turning a new leaf in their lives, if only to escape the marines.

(Pirates have to do incredibly boring and tedious and horrifying jobs NOT rated above K+, you dirty, character-abusing idiots out there. NO PAIRINGS, NO ROMANCE, NO ANYTHING RELATED TO THAT. AT. ALL.)

So, Luffy manages to leave his home town and begin finding new crew mates. Everything is cannon until the Louguetown Arc where Luffy, the straw hats and Dragon are taken captive by Garp and are taken to the marine headquarters in Louguetown where they are forced to work under Smoker and Tashigi. Tashigi tries to confiscate Zoro's swords but Luffy prevents her from doing so, saying that she would have to pass by him first before she even thought about taking Zoro's precious sword away from him. Garp agreed and told Tashigi to stop acting like a dirty little thief "It's giving us marines a bad name!"

Ashamed, Tashigi agreed and dropped the subject.

Over the next three days Luffy bonds with Dragon, not knowing that Dragon was his father. The others are shocked at how the "most wanted man" in the world could be so civil, at least to Luffy, which shocked the, due to the fact that Luffy was perhaps the most loud-mouthed idiot anyone ever met (it wasn't as if his crew hated him! They still loved him for being an idiot, they just didn't expect Dragon to feel the same way).

Dragon and Luffy form a truce in which they caused as much chaos as possible for the marines. Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Nami join in.

Three days later, Luffy, his crew and Dragon got bored so they decided to leave through the front door.

(Reason why they were able to do that so easily: Pirates 99% of the time never use the doors, so nearly all of the marines were stationed at weird locations like the janitor's closet)

Dragon gave Luffy a list of contact information for several people before Dragon and the straw hats went their separate ways.

No marine noticed they were gone until Luffy and his crew were stuck in the giant wale, Laboon.

During the Arabasta Arc, Luffy and his crew are once again kidnapped by marines. They are sent to the capital, much to their delight. The princess was escorted in style since she was "the poor, distressed victim here."

Luffy uses the list Dragon gave him and calls the whitebeard pirates, asking them to forward his call to Portgas D. Ace. Ace never left his crew, since Blackbeard was caught by marines five years ago. Luffy asks Ace to help break them out.

* * *

Story Idea #3: Luffy goes back in time to become Sabo's guardian angel and convince Sabo not to leave his brothers:

Becomes Ace's guardian from Ace's birth to when Sabo attacked the high ranking noble. At that point in time, Sabo becomes Luffy's new host until the time Sabo and Ace leave the younger Luffy to find and join Whitebeard's crew.

The younger Luffy is dropped at Dadan's by Garp. Since Sabo and Ace were in their tree house, they didn't see Luffy. Bored and lonely among the tall, strange bandits, the younger Luffy goes for a walk in the forest where he is attacked by a large bear. He screams.

The Older Luffy hears his younger self's screams and runs to the source of the noise. Sabo tries calling/crying out to Older-Luffy, but when the rubber guardian angel doesn't respond, Sabo follows Luffy. Ace, confused, follows after Sabo as well.

All three see a little Luffy running as fast as he could away from a giant bear.

Shocked, both cried out "LUFFY?!"

Then they looked at each other and say at the same time: "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LUFFY?"

Then" "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LUFFY?!"

Older Luffy getting fed up: "WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP AND SAVE MY YOUNGER SELF?!"

Sabo tells Ace question later, save little Luffy Jr. now. They save Luffy and head to the tree house. Ace cuddles Luffy because Luffy looked adorable. Sabo wants to hug Luffy too, wants to say: "Hey, Aaacee! I wanna hug him too!" But he doesn't because that ain't his style... and the younger Luffy was kinda covered in bear snot and saliva.

Luffy Jr. didn't know what was going on but he liked being hugged so didn't question it. Older Luffy tells Sabo who tells Luffy Jr. and Ace that he was Luffy from the terrible future who went back in time to prevent his nakama, friends and family from dying again. Says that he could only be one person's guardian angel at a time. Tells Ace he had to stay with Sabo for one more year to help save Sabo from making the same bad mistakes as before. The older Luffy waited so long to tell them that because he wants everyone to be here... not that Luffy fully understood, if at all, what was going on.

The older Luffy leaves afterwards to check up on Nami with whom he stays with for the next few years, trying to help her as much as he could (mainly by being a friend. He made it so that she could only hear him, not actually see how he looked like).

One of the irritating things about his strange predicament was that he could not touch anything, and the only people (other than Skypeans and Shandrians) that could see him was the person he attached himself to). Therefore, he could not protect her nor her loved ones.

After a few years, he leaves (a year before the anime starts) and stays with Coby until the moment younger Luffy jumped out of the barrel, freaking Coby out since he had always thought Luffy was a ghost come back from the beyond to protect him (it didn't help that Luffy immediately detached himself from Coby.

The older Luffy attaches himself to the younger Luffy a day later while he and Coby are out at sea. Younger Luffy only vaguely remembers him, so older Luffy explains things in more detail to him.

(...Eh. More things happen)

TIME SKIP

Stays with Chopper when Luffy's gang leaves for Little Garden. Becomes friends with Copper. When Younger Luffy and Nami and Sanji are found by Chopper, Chopper freaks out and takes them to Docterine Kureha and hysterically tells her that the black haired boy looked just like the guardian angel he had told her about. Kureha tells Chopper to get some rest while she treats their wounds.

Older Luffy stayed with Kozha and Cobra and Robin afterwards. Also with Kohza's dad. Helped the man free water from oasis. Stays with him until Younger Luffy meets Kohza's dad. Older Luffy goes back to younger Luffy. Kohza's dad exclaims: "Huh?! Luffy?! You have a body now?! And you're alive!" When others ask what he meant, he wouldn't tell them anything besides that Luffy helped him find water.

Older Luffy tells younger Luffy to ask Vivi for some money for their travels. He asks for 150,000 belli, but Vivi gives them 250,000 belli instead. Luffy didn't tell Nami as she was too money hungry.

After straw hats leave, the older Luffy attaches to Vivi who becomes his temporary host who stays with her for a few days for emotional support before returning to younger!Luffy's side after promising to visit her again some other time. Goes to Sky island where he meets Papaya and Conis. Skypeans and Shandrians are the only non-hosts that can see him. Ask why he's transparent. Tells them that he is a guardian angel. Befriends them then says he has to leave. Says he'll come back very soon.

Robin tells Luffy thanks for being her guardian angel for a few days. Other straw hats except Luffy and Chopper still confused. Luffy laughs and says he's not the one she should thank.

When they reach gate, Luffy pays their admittance. Nami was angry that Luffy hid money from her, but Luffy tells her she wouldn't have paid if she had all the money. To compensate, however, he gives her the change. Nami forgives him. Luffy also forbade Nami from charging her Nakama since nakama are family, not strangers.

Story Idea #5: Binding Straw:

Luffy gets sucked into a wormhole right after the rainbow mist arc and travels back to the past to when Gol. D. Roger was still alive and Shanks was just a cabin boy.

Will he change the future or will he be too distracted with stal-er, I mean working under Roger? And how is Luffy gonna explain the hat?

(Luffy meets Cabinboy!Shanks and Young!Roger)

* * *

O for One Piece

Story Idea #5, 6 and 7: Alternative Universe Travel

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE IN ANY SUCH MANNER OR WAY

Summary: A series of ideas I have thought of. They are not up for adoption, unless I specifically say so. If the story IS up for adoption,permission is required before use. These ideas are not complete, nor are they fully planned out. Why? Because then it will take the fun out of writing it! And when people adopt stories, they should be allowed to add in their own magical creativity to make the story unique.

Story Idea #5: Luffy gets trapped in an alternative reality

It all started on a terribly boring day. Luffy and his crew were sailing on the grand line in the new world after helping the giants. Bored, Luffy decided to take a nap.

In another dimension, a high school boy by the name of Luffy had also fallen asleep. Neither Luffy noticed the giant vortex that had opened beneath them for no explicable reason except story, nor did they notice being displaced into a world completely unlike their own.

A few hours later, he wakes up and finds himself in some sort of living room with Garp pointing a kitchen knife at him. Luffy immediately gets scared but stays his ground. He asks gramps what was going on and where they were

 **A few minutes, cursing and fighting which-ended-with-a-severely-swollen-and-bruised-faced-Garp later**

The both of them sit at the dining table and talk civilly. Garp tells Luffy that he might have either come from a different dimension, he might be dreaming... or that this was all part of Garp's long-prevailing nightmare in which Luffy could beat him to a bloody pulp. Luffy, ignoring the last, melodramatic sentence and the now 92% insane depressed and traumatized old man, said that: "Hmmm... Well, I suppose that would explain why you've gotten so weak so quickly, old man! Haha! I wonder what Gramps would say if he saw you. I bet his pride as a fleet admiral will/would be crushed!"

"Fleet Admiral?" Garp asked, completely recovered by then.

"Oh, yeah. That's the title help by the marine in charge of the world's entire marine/military army!"

Garp begins to day dream - Is on Cloud Nine

"Usually, I think there are two fleet Admirals who work along side one another- MEAT!"

Luffy stops his explanation when he saw all the meant in the fridge, whose door was still open thanks to Garp. Garp was still busy day dreaming, so Garp did not notice that Luffy was scarfing down the whole Refrigerator contents until Luffy was half way through it.

"What?!" Luffy asked innocently, as he turned to look at Garp's horrified face.

After a few hours, Garp cut to the chase and said in his most serious voice: "Luffy, whether you like it or not, you're going to school."

"... Why aren't you freaking out?"

"... what's school."

 **BAM** Garp fell out of his chair.

Story Idea #6: AU!Straw-Hats meets Canon!Straw-Hats in a video game

Luffy and the gang on modern world are hired by a gaming business to help with a video game called "One piece." Things turn hectic when they meet the actual One piece characters whom the programmers believed to simply be AIs of themselves

A.K.A. Luffy and the crew are sucked into a parallel dimension where they meet their counterparts

Luffy is intrigued, Zoro not trusting, Usopp scared, Nami conspiring, Sanji awestruck by Straw hat Robin and Nami, Chopper terrified at the "tanuki version of himself" "I'm a reindeer, goddamit! Can't you see the horns?! I have horns, you see? Horns!"

Story Idea #7: Ace and Sabo Hates Luffy

In an alternative modern version of his world. There are no pirates, no marines, no emperors, no supernovas, no fishmen, no skpeans, no sea monsters, no devil fruit, no slaves, and definitely no celestial dragons. When Luffy gets tossed into this world due to a mystery plant he found, he gets a shock when he sees both Ace and Sabo alive. But what's this? Ace is a bully? And Sabo is his accomplice? And just who is their target again?! Luffy?!


	3. Chapter 3

O for One Piece

A/N: So I've been cleaning out my old files from years back and I found... all of this... whatever this could be. It was ideas for several One Piece fanfics (none of which I could ever make), so I'm just posting all of it now.

O for One Piece

Story Idea #3 and 4: Time Travel

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE IN ANY SUCH MANNER OR WAY

Summary: A series of ideas I have thought of. They are not up for adoption, unless I specifically say so. If the story IS up for adoption,permission is required before use. These ideas are not complete, nor are they fully planned out. Why? Because then it will take the fun out of writing it! And when people adopt stories, they should be allowed to add in their own magical creativity to make the story unique.

* * *

 ** _F for Fullmetal Alchemist_**

Story Idea #1: Trisha Elric lives

What if Trisha Elric was brought back as homunculus? What if Ed and Al knew about the red stone and they find spare vials of red stone in Hohenheim's safe?

Story Idea #2: Lust gets a second chance:

Lust from 2003 does not die. Instead, she is brought to the brotherhood version of FMA where she gains a second chance to atone her mistakes as a human with all of her powers and abilities as lust. She is given the chance to be semi-human. Feels pain and takes long time for her to heal injures. Can turn back to Homunculli state. Asks "Truth" why he is doing this. Tells her he wants to see how many changes she will be able to make. How many people she can save. Tells her he made a bet with the "Gate" and told her he wasn't planning on losing.

Truth told her that Dante was dead

Gains most of her human emotions and compassion and selflessness.

Set during Ishvalan war of extermination. Rescues as many Ishvalan as possible before knocking Solf J. Kimblee unconscious. Knocks Kimblee from behind so doesn't see her. When she finds that he had a genuine- if not incomplete- philosopher stone and takes it before hunting after Kimblee's superiors whom she kills since they were the only humans who knew that Kimblee had a philosopher stone. Made it seem as if the building collapsed in on itself. Made sure no one was able to recognize or even see her besides other Ishvalan so as not to frighten them. She makes sure that Scar's family lived so that Scar wouldn't go insane and kill Winry's parents (unknowingly. In her world, Mustang forced to kill her parents.)

After the war ended, Lust made sure as many Ishvalans were saved before going to the Rockbells and warning them the military are going to kill them for helping both sides of the war. Alarmed, the doctors travel with the other Ishvalans. Know its too dangerous for themselves and their families to go back. Lust helps Scar's brother to create fake, burnt bodies of the Rockbells.

She sends them through an underground tunnel which she knew lead to the underground city in her world. Instead of going to the city, however, it leads the Ishvalans to the ruins of the country Xerxes. Lust asks to herself where they were, as "I have never seen this place before... I was so sure it lead to THAT place!"

Different branched. One led to Father, other led to Xerxes.

The other Ishvalans are thankful towards her and the help they had given them. They ask for her name (COME UP WITH A NAME FOR HER). Lust is overwhelmed by the feelings of gratitude and happiness directed at her. Felt happy. Told them that she couldn't tell where she was from since it would put them in danger (not true but only excuse she had)

Scar (COME UP WITH NAMES FOR SCAR AND HIS FAMILY) is thankful for saving his family. Lust tells them they should try to get an escort to Xing or maybe try and make the ruins livable for now.

Told the Rockbells she could send a message to their family if they wanted. They ask her to "please deliver this letter to our mom, daughter and nephews. Thank you so much for all you have done for us!"

Is glad to leave. Couldn't stand being anymore OOC. Is back to normal.

Most of her humanness drains out, leaving her exhausted. Does not show this until half-way through tunnel. Knows she couldn't stop there so continues on. Physically fine, mentally tired. Wants to go to sleep - a strange desire, one she had wanted to give in to for years.

Goes to Resembool. Gets their after the telegram came. Pinako opened the door and saw an ishvalan. Allows her to come in after she says that she has a letter from the Rockbells and Pinako takes the letter. Winry ask who she is. Says her name is (whatever) and she has a message from her parents

Pinako gasps. Winry asks what's wrong and tells her the woman was right. Rebecca told them that her parents are hiding in fear that the military will find out and kill them as well as their family for helping treat the "enemy" who were nothing more than a peaceful, defenseless people fighting to protect the ones they loved dearly.

Pinako says that she's an Ishvalan and is sorry for all Amestris had done to her people. Rebecca tells Pinako that she has nothing to be sorry for.

"You have nothing to sorry for," Rebecca said. "The woman responsible for this whole mess is already dead."


	4. Chapter 4

**_B for Big Hero Six_**

-

-

IDEA #1: The Consequences of Forgetting

With the friendly chip out, the Bamax in the vortex turns into a fighting machine. However, since Hiro said that he was satisfied with his care, Bamax should have been disabled. Hiro should have known better than to leave things like that. The deactivation phrase no longer works on Bamax since the green chip isn't on him. Six months later, Hiro laments on the fact that he STILL hadn't gotten a growth spurt yet and Cass tells him not to worry about it because everyone is different.

Later on, Hiro gets a static-filled message from CA (Abigail Callaghan, but he doesn't know that) asking him to protect the Professor. The last order that Evil Bamax had was to kill Professor, so it is dead set on doing so. Can only be controlled by Hirobut it doesn't recognize Hiro as the anger-filled young man who first gave him the order. Not only that, there are new superheroes and super villains on their turf. Though at first seriously pissed off, the big hero six group decide to let go of the super hero show biz to try to find a way to calm down evil Bamax.

One of the newer super heroes takes an interest in Hiro who had forgotten entirely about the new group of super heros and kidnaps him to be their new technician or something like that...

-

IDEA #2: Invisible Wind

Hiro listens a bit more closely when Bamax says that Tadashi is still there. He tells Bamax to take him to Tadashi, if he really was still "HERE." This leads Hiro to take a whole new path as he goes on the route of discovery to learn who exactly his parents were and their part killing Tadashi. Hiro only hopes he won't regret the dark route he has taken.

This story is a CROSSOVER with Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Hiro's parents were part of a mafia family that was annihilated by the Vindice years ago.

-  
IDEA #3: Fall under my Control

Hiro was born with a strange power he didn't really understand. When he's three, this strange power goes berserk and kills his parents. Hiro had no memories of the incident and no one knew Hiro was the one who killed them.

When Hiro turns 7, he gets tired of the bullying and his power goes berserk, attacking but not killing his bullies: severely injured. Runs home and cries in his brother's shirt who is startled by the blood on his clothes. They clean him up and never talk about it again, Tadashi thinking that it wasn't important and that he had to focus on protecting his brother. Big mistake.

When Hiro is ten, a bunch of thugs come t the shop and tell Cass to over all the money in the cash register. Cass said no and Thug make to shoot her in the face. Angry and scared, Hiro's strange power activates and kills the thugs. When Hiro tries to go to his Aunt and brother they stare horrifies at him and scream at him to go away. Tadashi uses his arms to hit Hiro and keep him away from Tad and Cass. Tad Calls Hiro a monster. Heart broken Hiro runs out of the shop.

And then... that's up to you...

O for One Piece

A/N: So I've been cleaning out my old files from years back and I found... all of this... whatever this could be. It was ideas for several One Piece fanfics (none of which I could ever make), so I'm just posting all of it now.

O for One Piece

Story Idea #3 and 4: Time Travel

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE IN ANY SUCH MANNER OR WAY

Summary: A series of ideas I have thought of. They are not up for adoption, unless I specifically say so. If the story IS up for adoption,permission is required before use. These ideas are not complete, nor are they fully planned out. Why? Because then it will take the fun out of writing it! And when people adopt stories, they should be allowed to add in their own magical creativity to make the story unique.

* * *

Story Idea Encyclopedia:

O for One Piece

Part One

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE IN ANY SUCH MANNER OR WAY

Summary: A series of Ideas I have thought of but won't ever be able to write about. They are up for adoption. Permission required before use. These ideas are not complete, nor are they fully planned out. Why? Because then it will take the fun out of writing it! And when people adopt stories, they should be allowed to add in their own magical creativity to make the story unique

At the end of the Rainbow Mist Arc,

Story Idea #4: Luffy eats angel angel devil fruit:

.

Story Idea Encyclopedia:

H for Huckleberry Finn

Part One

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HUCKLEBERRY FINN IN ANY SUCH MANNER OR WAY

Summary: A series of Ideas I have thought of but won't ever be able to write about. They are up for adoption. Permission required before use. These ideas are not complete, nor are they fully planned out. Why? Because then it will take the fun out of writing it! And when people adopt stories, they should be allowed to add in their own magical creativity to make the story unique

Robin gets trapped in the story book! can only get out if she can free Jim! (one piece)

Harry gets sent to the past and is under the name Huck Finn! Comes back to the present in time for school! Has to stay in the past until his seventeenth birthday! His accent gets removed!

Tom and Huck find an alchemy book sent from when WWII began written by Edward Elric and learn alchemy! They later set out to Europe!

Jim gets sent to the future, where he finds out his real name is Shacklebot who was sent to the past by a death eater spell!

Shacklebolt goes to the past where he replaces Jim! Follow "Jim," Huck and Tom as they go

.

Story Idea Encyclopedia:

B for Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師

Part One

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST IN ANY SUCH MANNER OR WAY

Summary: A series of Ideas I have thought of but won't ever be able to write about. They are up for adoption. Permission required before use. These ideas are not complete, nor are they fully planned out. Why? Because then it will take the fun out of writing it! And when people adopt stories, they should be allowed to add in their own magical creativity to make the story unique

Story idea #1:

Rin accidentally gets kidnapped by thieves as a baby soon after Mephisto seals away his powers in the sword. The thieves did not want Rin so they dump him in a back alley where his cries are heard by a police officer who sends him to an orphanage. He is adopted by an American family visiting Japan. How Rin's life changes by being around people who love and care for him and by not living in a dangerous neighborhood. Yukio grows up with the Paladin in the Vatican, thus having a better life. Smart! Rin. Goes to True Cross in Japan. Can speak both Japan and English. Adopted Parents believed Rin should know how to speak his native language as well. Meets Yukio and Mephisto. Mephisto believes that the boy is his younger brother and is Rin. Ironically, his adopted Parents named him Ronald, Ron for short. Mephisto tells Paladin about Rin/Ron. Paladin says that it is better if Rin/Ron never find out about the truth. Will protect both Yukio and Rin/Ron. Afterwards, Yukio offers Rin option to become an exorcist. Tells Yukio "Thank you for the offer. I already plan on becoming a doctor in American like my dad. I'm not sure that I can handle all that demon slaying and church talk..." Yukio tells Rin he didn't HAVE to become an exorcist, even if he took the class and passed. "It will be useful in self-defense." Rin/Ron agrees after asking his parents if he could take "Self-defense" classes. Yukio lived most of his life in the Vatican so he did not experience many demons in his younger life. Therefore, Yukio had no reason to become an exorcist in his early life. Yukio and Rin become best friends. The Paladin is happy that the two of them were friends and that both had led a good life. He was glad that Rin/Ron had a happy life filled with friends and family.

Rin is raised by Arthur who does not know of Rin's demonic roots. When he finds out, his views on demons change. Looks at demons in a different light. Finds out that some are different... And others not much so.

.

Story Idea Encyclopedia:

O for

Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru and Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru: Futari no Elder

Part One

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OTOME IN ANY SUCH MANNER OR WAY

Summary: A series of Ideas I have thought of but won't ever be able to write about. They are up for adoption. Permission required before use. These ideas are not complete, nor are they fully planned out. Why? Because then it will take the fun out of writing it! And when people adopt stories, they should be allowed to add in their own magical creativity to make the story unique

Chihaya Mikado and Mizuho are the same age and go to school at the same time: write about their exeriences

There is a reunion for the brother and sister schools of Seito.

Princess, Princess

Tooru Kouno gets sent to Seito and never meets the other thing yeah, friend with Chihaya

Rachel stared, both mesmerized and horrified as a pair of red eyes stared back at her filled with curiosity and an intelligence no baby should have.

The old midwife stared down at the child in her arms. Its eyes were close and its body was still. A stillborn the woman thought sadly as she looked down at the young lad. This was one of the worst parts of her job. She always hated being the one to tell the bad news to the mother, but there wasn't anyone else she could give the burden to, and just letting the mother figure it out would be ten times worse. She sighed and turned towards to couple who were looking quite pale and tired. She was about to speak when the bundle in her arms started to wriggle in her grasp. She looked down, startled and then joyful.

as she saw wide red eyes stare back at her

She screamed and then fainted

From that day on, the Phantonhives kept their one and only son hidden from the world. They of course told them of his existence but they claimed that he was too sickly to leave the house. They kept him locked in the cellar

Ciel's parents come one day and gave the seven year old blue contacts to cover his red eyes and told them he was going to meet his relatives

Lizzie's older brother gives Ciel a hard time and makes Ciel cry without meaning to

Lizzie beat her brother up and take Ciel to go play with her

Ciel's parents die a year later

Ciel moves in with his relatives

Lizzie's brother treats him nicer

A year later Ciel goes back to the Phantomhive estate where he meets Abyss once more. Abyss takes him away to the Baskerville's, where the two pretend to be brothers (In place of Lacie and Oswald)

Ciel learns how to control his powers and meets Jack whom he forms a close friendship with. Abyss, Ciel and Jack live with the Baskervilles as brothers

On Abyss' coronation, he sends Ciel to the "Abyss" where he waits for Abyss for 10 years (its more like ten minutes in the "Abyss," though) Abyss sends Ciel back to his 11 year old body where he


	5. Chapter 5

**_K for Kuroshitsuji / B for Black Butler_**

-  
s -  
s -  
Story Idea #1: A Demon's Web of tears

Kapitel One: My Most Precious Child...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER, NOR DO I OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER SHOW IN EXISTENCE.

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is attacked by a mob of civilians(and a few chunins) and is badly injured and is nearly killed. However, Naruto is then saved by a silver haired, dark skinned lady. Just who is this woman, and why does she seem so familiar to Naruto? Reincarnation fic!

Naruto was running through the streets of the Leaf village. Naruto Uzumaki was a seven year old boy. He had blond hair and caerulean blue eyes. He was probably the most hyper, cheerful and annoying person in the whole village. He was also the most hated.

"Get back hear you demon!"

Naruto had always been happy, cheerful. He was always nice to the people of the village, always trying to cheer everyone up. He loved the Leaf, he really did. He loved the village's name, the Hokage monument, the Hokage, Ramen Ichiraku, and a lot of other things.

"Why don't you just die you stupid fox!"

Naruto always wondered why everyone called him a demon or a fox. He knew his strange birthmarks looked like fox whiskers, but he certainly wasn't demonic. He couldn't remember doing a single demonic thing in his life. As far as he knew he hadn't done anything to hurt anyone.

Naruto always heard these comments whenever he walked through the streets so he tried his best to ignore those comments. Naruto loved the Leaf village and if the villagers called him a demon, then he was the one in the wrong.

Naruto felt something hit his head and he fell down. He tried to get up but the villagers already caught up to him. They were about to begin there "special" beating, one they usually gave him on his birthday. Yes, today was young Naruto's birthday, not that he ever celebrated it. He was too much of an idiot and troublemaker to have real birthdays like other children, but Naruto really didn't mind them. He always healed pretty quickly, give or take a few days, and he was really good at hiding injuries from other people.

Naruto could almost say that he enjoyed said beatings, because it was then that the villagers paid the most attention to him. He still loved the leaf. Besides, the villagers did say that those beatings were for "his own good." So that means they are trying to help me! Naruto would usually say to himself.

"Stupid demon brat this is for my family you murdered"

"Mine as well!"

"And mine, you monster!"

Naruto didn't even flinch or make a sound whilst being beaten by the mob of villagers and some Shinobi. He was busy trying not to start laughing in joy as he felt the knives and fists rain down on him. Yes, Naruto loved pain. Pain made him stronger, pain made him happy, pain made him love the Leaf even more.

"Why won't you just die! Your the reason my brothers are dead!"

"Come on, why won't the demon actually die for once?!"

Naruto loved the Leaf, Naruto loved the villagers. Naruto loved to live, Naruto loved to cheer everyone up. How foolish, he uses love to describe everything he feels, he who has never known how to love, nor how to care. How foolish indeed.

Soon, Naruto was in a small pool of his own blood in an alley somewhere in the Leaf. There was no hope for Naruto now,though he wouldn't know why he would need it. However, just as the villagers were about to attack some more, they all found that none of them could move.

"Nii-san, what are you doing?"

Many, many years have past since the time of Queen Victoria. The Apocalypse of the 24th century had destroyed the world and all of western civilization had fallen with it. All that had remained of the old world order was the remnants of Eastern civilization and the demons.

Enter Hannah

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING THIS DEMON?!"

"Let's go see the Hokage; he needs to know about this." Shikaku said.

Naruto nodded and proceeded to following his new hero.

Naruto squinted at the lady, eyes unfocused. "Who are you?"

The mysterious woman smiled down at the boy, caressing his cheek with her hand. "Yours. I'm yours."

"Mine..." Naruto whispered. "Mine what?"

"Whatever you want me to be," Hannah told him.

"Mama..." Naruto said sleepily. "I always wanted a mama..."

The woman looked down at the young boy as he fell asleep, tears in her eyes. "I've found you, finally, I've found you again, my precious master, my nii-san..."


	6. Chapter 6

**_K for Kuroshitsuji / B for Black Butler_**

Story Idea #2: Humanity's Sorrow is Eternal

Kapitel One: Bitter Flames of Twisted Fate

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER, NOR DO I OWN PANDORA HEARTS

Summary:

At the end of the second season, Ciel died and was reborn as Lacie Baskerville. When Lacie died, she was reborn as the consciousness of the Abyss- the new "Core." When the Chains protecting the world from the Abyss were broken by Jack, the "Core" "died" and was reincarnated into the new B-rabbit. When Oz makes a contract with the second "Alice," the B-rabbit forsakes its soul to merge with the original B-rabbit. When Oz sends "Alice," now nothing more but a mere echo of the Alice Baskerville who died 100 years, back to the Abyss, Alyss, the "Will" of the Abyss, uses the last of "Alice's" life force to send him back to the body of Ciel Phantomhive after he "died." Alyss locks Sebastian in her prison and takes his place, thus becoming Oz's new "servant." Alyss no longer had the strength to open a portal to the Abyss, and so to the "real time" so Oz and Alyss then begin searching for a way back to Oz's "home dimension" when Sebastian finally manages to break free of his prison, though at a great cost. Sebastian is found by Elizabeth and her family who take him in until he recovers. He enlists the help of Ciel's friends to track down Ciel at Elizabeth's insistence. Ciel and Alyss find a way back and are about to go through when Sebastian finds them. Ciel and Alyss go through, closely followed by the others who find themselves in the Abyss. Alyss tells everyone to calm down and come over to her "house" for tea time before giving the "Victorians" each a ticket, grabbing Ciel and disappearing. When Ciel and Alyss try to leave back "home," the Abyss denies them entry, demanding that Ciel allow it to "recreate" him back to "Core" or "Lacie" Ciel says that it will turn into the "core" if the Abyss brings the real "Alice" back to life. The Abyss agrees and sends Ciel and Alyss back into the Abyss, where they meet the true "Alice" who wishes to guide them back "home." Alice leads them across the Abyss, but then stops when she notices people at Alyss' room. Coel decides to confront them with Alyss and asks Alice to stay with them. Alice agrees, but tells them they only have ten hours left before their path closes. Ciel tries to reason with his friends but they are all too confused or scared to listen to him. Sebastian keeps trying to kill Alyss for locking him away and stealing his "Bocchan" away him him. Getting fed up, Alice tells Ciel and Alyss that they could discuss this all when they get back to the human realm. Alice then begins to fly carrying the others along as well. Chesire also went along, having been in Alyss' arms. They all leave the Abyss and find themselves at Lacie's grave, where Ciel transforms back into Oz. The "Victorians" unconscious so Oz, Alice and Alyss carried them into the empty building on the top. It was night time and so it was hard to see much, though. The three go back to the grave which is alluminated by the silver moonlight. Alice and Lacie look down at the grave and tells Oz that Jack had made this grave for Lacie, their mother. Oz already that, having gained some of Lacie's and Jack's memories, but doesn't say anything. The three stand in front of the grave in silence, before Alice tells Oz that she was sorry. When he asked why, she said she was sorry for hating him for choosing to become the core instead of Lacie.

"I'm sorry" Alice said, plainly

"What for?" Oz asked

"For hating you." she replied, emotionlessly

Oz looked at her surprised. "What?"

"I'm sorry for hating you for not choosing to become Lacie again. I know

She gone, Oz. She died before me and Alyss were even born. God, I don't know if she's even real anymore!"

Alice went to the tree and slid down to the base. "I always wanted to meet her, you know. I always imagined what it would be like to see her, hear her, talk to her, live with her. I always wondered what it would be like to have

They never talked to me about her, not even her own brother, Glen. It was as if she didn't even exist to the Baskervilles. If it wasn't for Jack, I would never have known the word, "Lacie..."

And then I died Oz. I died not knowing if that insane woman, that "Child of Misfortune," that lady who was supposedly my mother even existed. And after I died, I didn't know that I existed.

Its as if someone placed you a comfortable yet suffocating cocoon that you couldn't break out of, You try to get up, but you don't have the strength. You try to

And slowly, you feel your body start to dissolve, to

And do you know how it feels, Oz? I nearly had her, I nearly had a mother. Even if I would have stayed dead, at least I could have know that she was REAL!

And now look. I'm so far away from her Oz. She died over one hundred years ago, Oz. She dead, I used to be dead too.

-  
It was quiet, death, just quiet. There isn't anything or anybody their, only darkness. Its as if you're half-way between sleep and waking up

Its horrible Oz

You know all those priest who tell you that if you do good you go to heaven but if you do bad, you to hell? Well, they're all nothing but a bunch of Liars Oz. After death there isn't any heaven, there isn't any Hell. There isn't any God, nor any devils. There's just that Goddamn darkness that forces you to fall asleep.

WE'RE NOT DEAD OZ! All those who "died" in this world- THEY'RE NEVER DEAD! They're ALIVE, Oz! WE'RE alive! We're all buried alive! We're conscious, ready to wake up at any moment, at any time! But can't, because we're dead and we got no where else to go...

* * *

Story Idea #5: Down Memory Lane

The year is 2028 and young Albus Severus Potter has just turned 14 years old. As a birthday present his slightly insane but completely lovable Aunt Luna Longbottom has gotten Al a magical necklace that allows people to live and alter their most recent past lives in a pocket dimension that lasts for as long as the person is asleep. Al sleeps with the necklace but doesn't believe his aunt until a red eyed man clad in black comes to wake Al up.

Al screamed bloody murder and woke up. Doesn't like red eyed men because they reminded him of Voldemort from old pictures Al saw. Went to sleep the next night with his wand and petrified Phantonhive servants before running out the room, permanently transfuse ring his clothes to shorts and a shirt. He took some money and clothes in a trunk shrunk the trunk and put on some shoes disillusionment charm placed over him and went on his merry way to explore Victorian age London and diagonal alley. Makes friends with ALOISE of all ppl. Sebastian finds a very different Ciel and is utterly terrified when he finds that Ciel was drunk on fire whiskey.

Story Idea #3: Grieving Angel

Years after Ciel turns into a demon, Ciel freed Sebastian from his "Eternal enslavement" wanting nothing more to forget the past he used to love so much. For years afterwards Ciel forms short contracts with few of the most corrupt souls, all the while trying to avoid being found by Sebastian who for some reason Ciel could not understand wanted to stay by Ciel's side. On the first of November at night when Ciel was walking through neighborhood in private drive Ciel comes upon a baby and a letter. Curious and a bit worried, Ciel takes both back to his current base of operations in number 26 Grimmauld Place. Ciel discovers the hidden world of magic through the rather thorough letter. Ciel looks down at the girl who the letter said name was Hannah Lillian Potter.

Decides to raise Hannah and explore the new wold of magic. Ciel discovers his grandparents were wizards but that Vincent had been a squib do to protect their son they moved to the muggle world taking but a fraction of the family's true fortune and wealth with them. Ciel regained control over the Phantonhive vaults. He bought a home in the magical world and placed several protections around 26 Grimauld Place. Ciel was happy to find a way to keep Sebastian away without moving so much anymore. Ciel also sold Funtom and "claimed" Phantomhive Manor from the current queen, who believed his rights to the estate due to the affirmative blood tests conducted by Gringotts Bank. Of course the queen knew about the wizarding world. It's the modern day and she's the bloody queen of England.

One day, a young man forms a contract and ask Ciel to kill the Durleys for ruining his life. Ciel makes it so that the elder Durleys were killed in a car "accident" The son was spared as the man did not want to kill children.

Ciel, as Hannah grew up, came to learn that Hannah was the reincarnation of Hannah Anafeloz. Only skin is lighter color.

Ciel raised Hannah as his own daughter

He converted the Phantomhive Estate into a school which helped everyone from all classes. Wanted the best environment and education for Hannah. - this shitty idea right here. What is WRONG with me?

"Please take care of Ciel while I'm gone. Tell him it was the goodbye I never wanted to say."

Story Idea #4: Doppelganger

Ciel of the anime go to ciel of the manga crossover.

Manga Ciel makes a contract with Demon Ciel instead of Sebastian


	7. Chapter 7

**_K for Kuroshitsuji / B for Black Butler_**

Forgotten Promises from 200 Years Ago:

Arc One: Childhood

Kapitel One: Those Who Escape Punishment...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER, NOR DO I OWN HARRY POTTER

Summary: Sometimes, angels can make mistakes too. But when those mistakes involves heavy consequences for all involved

Harry's son, Albus Severus Potter, the youngest child in the Potter family, and has the joy of both of his parents' life ever since he was born. However, Albus has a dark secret that not even he himself knows about, a secret that could result in his death should the wizarding world ever come to know about it: Al's a demon, and not just any demon at that, but the reincarnation of Ciel Phantomhive. Thankfully, the angels of Heaven are in debt to one Harry Potter for defeating the most evil dark lord of the 20th century, and are quite willing to turn Al into a half-angel if it meant locking away his memories and his demon heritage. Unfortunately for Heaven, there are just some people who will not stop until Al awakens his Gift from Hell. Why is Ciel so hated by Heaven? What crime did he commit? Did he really do it? If not, then who did? AND WHY ARE SO MANY GOD DAMNED DEAD PEOPLE COMING BACK TO LIFE?! D:

Ages, and remember, this is an AU:

When James Sirius Potter turns 11:

Lily Luna Potter will be 10

Rose Lavender Weasley will be 10

Hugo Viktor Weasley will be 8

Albus Severus Potter will be 7

 **Hael, a.k.a. Hell** June 21, 2006

Ciel Phantomhive. Son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, finance to Elizabeth Middleford, Earl to the Phantomhive estate and owner of the Funtom Company. Ciel Phantomhive. The ex-contractor to the Spawn of Hell, Sebastian Michaelis, the previous Queen's watchdog, sole survivor of the main Phantomhive family branch and detective extraordinaire. Ciel Phantomhive. The first human to be cursed as a demon, the knave (means enemy) of Heaven and, now, Hell's prisoner for all eternity.

When Ciel ever thought of Hell, he imagined it would be a desolate, ugly, plain and fiery place, its surface crawling with black, shadow creatures that would torture those human souls who had managed to wind up there. He thought that Hell was a sort of anarchical place which had little to no order, a ravaged landscape in which the demons and angels' only concern was keeping Hell's inhabitants IN. There would be no form of government, though everything in its jurisdiction would have to bow down to Satan.

He was wrong.

Hell was not desolate, nor was it plain, nor ravaged. On the contrary, Hell was rather beautiful and bright, too bright, place in which all inhabitants were kept under strict watch by militant angels. Temperatures rivaled by the far the heat of the sun. Thankfully, Heaven had some mercy on the poor, tainted souls, so the actual heat Hell's inhabitants felt depended on the severity of their sins. Damned souls would also be chained to the ground with iron chains that would often, no always, catch fire and burn. Since they were already dead, these souls would be forced to endure the searing pain on their "wrists," "ankles" and "torso." As if that wasn't enough, the chains were set to stretch, twist and squeeze the soul as if they were corporal. In addition to that, an angel would always be sent in once every year to tighten the cuffs of the chains, not because the chains would grow loose, but to make the souls feel more pain.

Ciel envied them.

As said before, Ciel Phantomhive was a demon, and all demons were impervious to the sweltering climate of the dimension, so Heaven set aside a very "special" punishment for him, especially for him.

 **Hael** February 21, 2007

Justinian sighed as he smoothed out some crinkles in his green uniform, making his way to the entrance to the intra-dimensional gateway system of Hael. (1) Justinian was an Mid-angel, an angel that was stronger than a regular angel but weaker than a junior angel. As a Mid-angel, he was required to join some type of Guardian Angel squadrons for a minimum of 100 years to "keep fit" as his old teacher told him. There were five types of Guardian Angel Squadrons:

1\. The first, second most difficult to get into and most prestigious of these squadrons was the Chief's Heavenly Guard, a.k.a. the protectors of God, Himself and His awe-some palace.

2\. The second, a lot less difficult to get into and still quite respectful post was the Gatekeepers, angels who protected the gateway into and out of Heaven in general and the entrances to the various palaces that littered the dimension of the good and worthy.

3\. The third was Hael's guardian. It was quite easy to get into, and, though it was not (at all) as prestigious as the first two, the pay was good (200 Hartz per week).

4\. The fourth were the angels who maintained the peace on the local level.

5\. The fifth type was the most difficult and most disliked job among Angels: The Human Guardian Angel. These angels stood guard of humans on the deemed too powerful, too pure or too dark to be left safely on their own devices. In all of history, there had been a total of one million guardian angels, but compared to the whole human population that existed on the globe since the beginning of time, that was quite a small number. This post was quite demanding as guardian angels had to stay with their hosts for as long as the host was alive. Those angels could not return to heaven till then, as well.

Justinian, himself, was a Hael guardian. He had chosen the post as he felt that it would be the less demanding. Just keep watch of some corrupt souls, tighten their bonds, make sure they were still there, see if they were ready to be reintroduced into the human world as cleansed, hallow souls to be developed in mother's wombs, etc. Unfortunately for him, he had to be given the most hardest post in all of Hael: Guard of the Center of the world.

The Center of the world was a wretched, but colorful, spherical chamber where all of humanity's negative emotions collected. There were many openings in and out of the room, thus angels had to be placed around the outer walls constantly to prevent prisoners sentence to stay in the room from escaping, with Justinian in charge of overseeing the security every 12 hours of every day, much to his exhaustion. The fact many of the angels under his jurisdiction would sometimes try to skive off work and go back home early (Justinian: "If I'm not allowed to go home for half the time, then you aren't allowed to go home for half of the time") did NOT make his job easier. The fact that all 100 angels under his authority had to guard just one- yes just ONE- prisoner just took the cake.

Sometime in the 1800s (in human time), God's youngest child and daughter, Eve was kidnapped from Heaven and taken to the human realm where she was brutally murdered. When word got out about this, God was so furious that it took all the archangels combined to prevent God from destroying the whole human realm.

When investigations soon began declaring that the murderer was a demon, God's anger redirected to the demon realms. When they declared that the demon used to be human and that he lived in the mortal realm, God sent Micheal to capture the demon and lock the demon in the "Center of the World." And thus, the demon, whose real name, appearance and age only Michael knew about was sentenced to bear the weight of humanity's negative emotions for all eternity (Why did no one knew his appearance? No one thought they could restrain themselves if they saw their princess' murderer's face).

You might ask why we would not just kill the prisoner. Well, to tell the truth, Justinian really didn't know, but if he had to wager a guess it was because demon souls could not be kept under the control of Heaven and Shinigami, the only ones other than the Archangels who could destroy human souls, could not enter Heaven, having been stenched in so much blood in the mortal realm.

Justinian was so caught up with his reflections that he did not notice a frantic angel running 50 miles per minute towards him until he was knocked off his feet.

 **Oof!** Justinian gasped as breath left his stomach.

"Wha-Oh! BY THE LORD, I'M SO SORRY LORD! Please, PLEASE, don't punish me! I didn't mean to do so, I'm so sorry!" the other angel, who looked rather young, cried as he began walking around in circles. When Justinian caught his breath, he examined the bawling angel. He was wearing a yellow uniform, symbolizing he was from the first shift guard of the Center of the World.

"Hello? Hello?! HEY, are you listening to me?!" Justinian asked, shaking the other angel sharply. "What's wrong? Did something happen to the prisoner? You can tell me, I'm the head of the second shift, Justinian."

The angel stopped crying after a minute. He then took a deep breath and said, "Sir, it's terrible, it's just so terrible! You must come talk to Commander Zeriphus at once, sir! He will be able to inform you of what misfortune had just befallen us!"

 **Grimmauld Street** August 6, 2006

An angel in a yellow uniform looked down at the street below, completely bored. It was the middle of summer, and yet it was forced to wear his thick yellow uniform and stand in one place under the full blast of the scorching sun. He was one of the first shift angels who were placed all over the world in order to prevent THE prisoner from escaping the Center of the World and into the human realm.

Boredom. So much boredom.

The angel looked down at the dreary streets below him. Despite the sun, it did look rather grim. Quite fitting, actually, as the street is named Grimmauld street.

Ugh. I'm so hungry.

A few children pass by wearing shorts and T-shirts.

It's such a warm day today. Why must it be so?

Some people came out of 12 Grimmauld Place.

I hate you, oh eternal sun. Why must you fry us so?

A beautiful red-haired woman start talking to the neighbor.

Tick, Tock.

The little girl in the woman's arms giggled happily as the neighbor tickled her cheek.

Nooooo. Melting. Melting.

A handsome black-haied man with emerald eyes came out of number twelve with a little boy.

Ohhh… curse it all! I'm going home!

And so the hungry, dehydrated angel-guard left his post five minutes early with no one the wiser.

It was 11:55. His shift ended at 12:00 p.m. sharp.

Hell was not the home to demons, like many had believed. Instead, demons lived in different dimensions where they went along minding their own business. Apparently, it was rather rare for Angels and Demons outside of the mortal realm or the closest demon dimension to interact with one another, the closest demon dimension being the Underworld, the realm where contract demons hail from most of the time.

That particular dimension had quite a depressing landscape, with characteristic black rock surfaces covering 60% of the area.

There had been rumors, also, that demons in other dimensions have long since lost belief in the existence of angels. Satan, the fallen Archangel once known as Lucifer, had been rumored to have been one of those unfaithful. Whether those rumors were true or not, Ciel did not know, nor care about.

 **Hael, August 6, 2006**

Ciel watched calculatingly as he watched the yellow-clothed angel leave his duty five minutes early. Ciel knew this could be his only chance of escape. Trying his best to keep conscious through the constant inflow of negative emotions into his soul, Ciel focused on will his soul to slip free from the iron links (one advantage Ciel had over other prisoners was that no one came to reset the bonds that bonded him to the chamber). Hurrying, Ciel flees through the opening into the human realm for the first time in many years, leaving behind the eternal suffering Heaven had left him in for a crime he never committed, nor even knew about.

 **Hael** February 21, 2007

Justinian stared in disbelief at the still unnamed angel in front of him. "So let me get this straight. You're telling me that you committed the crime of attempting to look at THE Prisoner's face. However, you were pardoned because you found out that THERE WAS NO PRISONER IN THE CHAMBER?!"

How long has he been gone? How long have we been watching over nothing?

The Angel sobbed. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I was just curious about how THE prisoner looked like! But when I glimpsed into the chamber, there was not there, just empty chains! My boss already left to inform the council."

"What of the other guards? Are they still here?" Justinian asked.

"*Sniff* "N-no, Boss didn't tell anyone else what had happened, but he did was send them to help other Hael guardians in the dimension!"

 **Sigh**

No one knew he was missing for 6 months.

I DID NOT FINISH THIS PART:

Informs Archangel Jophiel

"Jophiel, the Beauty of God"

Jophiel wipe his memory.

Jophiel went to the command center and wiped the memories of all lesser angels who knew of the prisoner's escape but the one who found out first

Informs hm he did well but was very clumsy to tell such low ranking angels sensitive information. She tells him that she will spare his memories for that reason. the Angel asks her curiously if she knew who the prisoner was. She hesitates before telling him it was not his place to ask of such.

Angela/Ash

Archangel Jophiel goes to inform Raphael

 **Grimmauld Street** August 6, 2006

Ciel cursed his bad luck. He had successfully escaped without anyone being the wiser. However, Ciel had forgotten that souls that had not died normally could not survive long in the human realm without a body. Even more unfortunately, souls could only occupy bodies with no souls, a necessity Ciel could see no where in sight.

That was, until, he saw a red-haired woman walking down the street with what seemed to be her being simply as soul, himself, Ciel could still see souls of other beings (Most ghosts can't see other souls) as colorful light, and he saw that there was a small light flickering in and out of life in the woman's stomach.

That meant she had an undeveloped baby.

And undeveloped babies had undeveloped souls capable of merging with other souls.

Even the soul of a demon.

Without a second thought, Ciel dived towards the woman and merged with her son/daughter's soul since otherwise Ciel would have died of exposure.

Ginny Weasley had been pregnant for two month at the time.

 **12 Grimmauld Place, living room, 21st March 2007**

Ginny hissed as she slowly brought herself to sit down on the couch, a hand on her protruding stomach.

Ginny Molly Potter, nee Weasley, was as happy as she could be. She had loving parents and many siblings who, though sometimes overprotective, cared for her very much. She had gotten quite good grades in school (even in potions, despite the former Potions Master, Severus Snape who had been a very biased) and had developed well enough. She had gotten married to the man she loved and had even had two, soon to be three, yes three, children with him.

Ginny had been in labor for nine months now, and was expecting her third child to be born any time this week, though Ginny sometimes found it hard to believe that she was pregnant at all. During the past nine months, she had thrown up a total of nine times, once every month. She hadn't felt a lot of pain in her stomach for the first eight months, and she could have moved with considerable ease until a week ago. At first, she had been worried about the baby, but all the medi-witches and medi-wizards had assured her everything was fine according to her monthly tests, so she tried not to worry as much.

Ginny's mind drifted off to her other two children she had just put to sleep. James Sirius Potter and Lily Luna Potter, the boy named by his father and the girl named by her mother, though now Ginny had wished Harry had let her name all the children. The effects of giving James the name of two legendary pranksters was beginning to show after James turned everyone in the Weasley and Potter family's hair bright magenta and green (Ten year old Teddy, exasperated: "Out of all the colors you could have chosen, it just had to be green and purple?!" Three year old James: **giggles happily** ). However, Harry jokingly told her when she said so that it could also have been her genes working there, which Ginny sheepishly admitted to agreeing with. Lily, thankfully, had inherited her father's indifference to pranks, liking to spend her time looking at picture books and thinking up of magical creatures scarily familiar to Luna's Crumple-Horned Snorkack or Wrackspurt, so Ginny had a sneaking suspicion that Luna had been giving Lily ideas, though Ginny didn't mind. All children need a childhood. Besides, Ginny would always love her little ones with all her heart, no matter what.

Mummy!" "Mum!" Speak of the Devil, and he'll come. Ginny, startled, turned her head to the door where she saw her two other children rushing over. They jumped onto the couch she was sitting on and hugged her (gently).

"James, Lily, why are you down here? I thought I told you not to go up and down the stairs by yourselves, yet! Your father still hasn't fixed the lighting in that area," Ginny scolded lightly, though, honestly, she was quite glad her children were by her side.

James looked at his mother with wide, innocent eyes. "If we gat hurt, Kreacher fix us up in a jiffy. We wanna stay with you and little brother!"

"Yeah, little brother!" Lily repeated happily, as Ginny smiled softly, caressing her daughter's soft, red hair. Ginny then noticed for the first time that Lily was clutching a copy of The Tales and Beetle (sp?) the Bard in her arms, before holding out the story book to Ginny. "Bedtime story for little brother!"

Ginny once again thought of how lucky she was to have been blessed with such wonderful children. "Alright, which story do you want me to read for little brother?"

"Three Brothers!" James and Lily said, in unison (The Tale of Three Brothers was the Potter family favorite). "Because we're gonna be three brothers soon!" James continued, grinning.

Ginny looked confused. "But you don't have three brothers."

"Hey!" Lily pouted in protest. "I'm a brother too!"

"Alright, alright, settle down now," Ginny told them, taking the book out of Lily's hand and turning to the right page.

Yes, Ginny loved her family very much, so much that she would willing die a hundred times over it

 **Heaven, Raphael's Palace, 21st March 2007**

"Raphael, The Healing of God"

Welcome, humans! I am NaratortheSecond, and I shall be your personal guide for as long as you are here in the Kingdom of Heaven. First, let me tell you about where you are. Right now we are in the innermost camber of the Palace of the Archangel Raphael, in which Raphael itself is pacing frantically, worried and confused on what it should do about- **BEEP**

Raphael continued pacing frantically after having dealt with the strange... thing... that it had no clue about. Raphael was currently in a pentagon-shaped room which had glowing blue walls that made the inhabitants feel as if they are underwater. The floor was white marble marked with ancient gray engravings which kept out intruders and enemies.

However, the most interesting aspect, and, for now, the most important, in the room was the silver mirror with a thick, golden frame with an inscription that read "EFI EDET NARG, DES RUCTOS MYH T TUB EC AFYHT TON WOHSI." (2) It stood- or, rather, floated, in the center of the room. Even more important, though, was what the mirror was projecting.

Within the mirror, there was a family all gathered around in what looked like a living room. There was a beautiful red-haired woman with warm brown eyes wearing a flower-patterned dress and an light wool sweater. She was sitting on a couch reading a story book to two children, a boy and a girl. The boy looked to be around four years old with black hair and, strangely enough, red streaks. The girl, on the other hand, looked to be three years old and had pure fiery red hair. Both children had the same brown eyes as their mother, though a mischievous spark could be seen in the boy's eyes.

Out of the corner of the mirror, a man wearing black robes and who looked remarkably like the boy sitting on the couch- or is it supposed to be the other way?- came up to the family of three. The children immediately jumped off the couch and went to greet the man.

"Oh, no, whatamIgoingtodo? WhatamIgoingtodo?" Raphael muttered, looking back at the clock. Eight hours, Raphael thought. Only Eight more hours until he's born. Oh, where the Heaven is Barachiel when you need it?!

 **Swoosh** A part of the wall vanished,forming an opening from which another angel came out from.

"Barachiel, The Benediction or Blessings of God"

"You called for me, Raphael?" the angel inquired, perplexedly, when he saw Raphael running around frantically.

"BARACHIEL!" Raphael shouted . "Where in Heaven's name were you?!"

"Attending the Angel Summit," the angel named Barachiel responded. "Before you ask me why it took me so long, don't It involved a bunch of ants, lemons, man-eating cake and bad translators. That's all I'm going to say." Barachiel shuddered.

"What- Never mind, I need your help!" Raphael pleaded.

Barachiel's frowned, concerned and a tad bit worried about what Raphael did. After all, it was no joking matter for an angel asking another angel for assistance. (3) "What is it?"

Raphael starting fidgeting a bit. "Umm, so, you know that this mirror shows when imprisoned powerful demons and human enemies somehow escape to the human world and are reborn as humans who are not destined to die for a very long time?"

"Yesss..." Barachiel said, not liking where the other Archangel was going with this.

"...TheDemonCielwasrecentlyfoundtohaveescapedfromHaeleightmonthsagoandnowhasmergedwith HarryPotter'sunbornchildtothepointofnoreturnandsinceweallstilloweadebttoHarryPotterandsincethe newbornisdestinedtolivealonglifeIwashopingyoucouldturnthechildintoanangeltonullifythedemon presenceinthechild."

Barachiel looked at Raphael, confused "Can you repeat that? If I can't understand you, I can't help you."

"The Demon Ciel was recently found to have escaped from Hael eight months ago and now has merged with Harry Potter's unborn child to the point of no return and since we all still owe a debt to Harry Potter and since the new born is destined to live a long life I was hoping you could turn the child into an angel to nullify the demon presence in the child," Raphael repeated slower, but it still sounded nervous.

"..." Barachiel was speechless.

"Look," Raphael sighed, "I know I'm asking for a lot, but its the best solution I could up with that wouldn't cripple the child's life force, nor hurt the Potter family. You know what happens when we Angels hurt our benefactors!" (4)

"... You do know we need to sacrifice an angel or assign a permanent guardian angel to the child for this to work, right?" Barachiel asked.

"Yes, but I don't have the power to do so!" Raphael explained. "The demon and human essence are too intertwined to split without causing harm or, worse yet, death, so I need an excuse as to why I am putting an angel in the body of a human infant."

"...Fine, let's go to the Court Rooms to see if any angels are on trial."

"Thank you, Barachiel!" Raphael said, gratefully. "I'll make this up to you!"

 **Wisconsin, E off Freese Ln, 1 Bl N of Siggelkow Rd, 10 street March 8, 2007**

27 year old novelist Samuel Buchanan sighed as he looked forlornly at his computer screen. He had been attempting to try and find a solution to a little problem of his: his car. A couple of months ago, Sam had decided to get a new car after he gave his old one to his little sister (why he did that, he will never know). He started looking through car catalogs and websites like AutoTrader . com and AutoTempest . com for good, but used cars. One day, he decided to get out of his house for once and go to a cars sale a few miles away from his neighborhood where he met with a car salesman, Mr. Anzalone, who tried offering him a wide selection of cars. However, Sam wasn;t really paying any mind to the chatty man, instead browsing the rows upon rows of cars lined up.

It was then that he saw IT.

It was a average car with a brilliant red paint coat. It had an open roof and white leather seats. The glass was and sparkling and it looked like it was made for speed.

The best part about, though, was the FREE sign in front of the car.

For a reason Sam did not understand back then, Mr. Anzalone was reluctant to give him the car.

"It's cursed, Mr. Buchanan!" the man had claimed. "Not a single one of its riders have ever survived it! They have all died in it!"

Unfortunately for the salesman, Sam was not a believer of superstition and so stayed his ground until the salesman caved in and gave the car over.

Now, though, Sam was wondering on how wise that decision was.

Day one: The car broke down

one week later: technicians fixed the car

two weeks later: The car broke down again

One week later: Technicians fixed it again

five days later: the car was found to have a gas leak

Two days later: the leak was repaired

One day later: The leak came back

two days later: Sam's dad fixed the car up

three weeks later: The steering wheel got stuck and Sam collided with another car, injuring his left arm.

(A/N: You get the idea)

Thus, Sam was being pressured into selling the car to the scrap yard. Mainly, it was the girls in the family who were telling him to do so (most of his immediate family consisted of many, many sisters). Of course, Sam was reluctant to let go of his "wonderful" looking car and all the jealous looks passer-bys would give it when they saw it in Sam's garage. Therefore, his family (and girlfriend) had provided him with an ultimatum: "find a permanent solution by next week, or the car's going," as his mother oh-so-eloquently told him.

Sam had decided that desperate times called for desperate measures: Facebook. Sam was unfamiliar with the site, having been introduced by his electro-freak sister, Evana, who stated that there was practically NOTHING you COULDN'T find on Facebook. Was that true? Sam didn't know, but he would try.

In his office, he had logged into his sister's account (with her permission- Sam didn't really want an account) looking for a solution to his "demon" car problem. Unfortunately, most of the people on the site have been unable to help him and he was oh so nearly losing hope.

Now, Sam was wandering through web links proposed by Google search, trying to find a solution to his little (big) problem. Since he knew it was futile, he wasn't paying attention when he clicked on one of the google entries, which came from a site called www . angel focus archangels . htm (A/N: T'is a real site).

"... Michael ... in charge of protection ... protects us physically, emotionally and psychically ... oversees the lightworker's life purpose ... rid earth ... of the toxins associated with fear ... flaming sword ... may see sparkles or flashes of bright blue or purple light ... under psychic attack ... helps us to realize our life's purpose ... conquered the fallen Angel Satan ... teach Adam how to farm and care for his family... 1950 he was canonized as Saint Michael, "the patron of Police Officers" ... Michael also has an incredible knack for fixing electrical and mechanical devices, including computers and automobiles. If your automobile breaks down, call on Michael."

Wait, what.

He read that line again, making sure he was not imaging things. "Michael also has an incredible knack for fixing electrical and mechanical devices, including computers and automobiles. If your automobile breaks down, call on Michael."

"Eh. I've got nothing to lose..."

"... except my life that is."

Summary: Sam's car broke down and he got into a car accident AGAIN but this time, Sam died. Now, Sam is standing in front of the doors to God's Judgement Room where he and several others' fate will be decided. Leaning against the wall is the archangel Michael bored out of his mind.

"Um, excuse me?" Sam asked the angel-guard-thing next to him.

"Yes?"

"Who is the angel with the red eyes and white hair?" Sam asked curiously.

"Oh, that's the Archangel Michael," the angel told him.

Summary: Sam blames Michael for causing his death and that Michael had left Sam for death. Michael gets annoyed to point he kicks guy off Heaven and back into man's mortal body

Summary: Takes place at Sam's funeral. His body was about to be nailed into the coffin when Sam's soul re-merges with his body. He immediately jumps out of his coffin and shouted "I'M ALIVE!" freaking out all the people in attendance.

Summary: Michael goes on trial. God was on vacation in Heaven's version of the Bahamas with His family so Zadkiel had to take over the courts. Michael is not well-liked by the other angels who view him as a spoiled prat.

Raphael and Barachiel barge in during the trial and ask Zadkiel to make Micheal into guardian angel of Potter's son to repay debt Heaven owed to Harry Potter

Overwhelming majority agree: killing two birds with one stone (get rid of Michael and repay debt to Potter)

 **St. Mungo's hospital, March 21, 2007**

On March 21st, 2007 Albus Severus Potter is born to Ginny Molly Potter, Nee Weasley and Harry James Potter. May God Bless the Queen.

The 12 Archangels

1\. Michael: "Who is like unto God?" "Who is like God", "Who is like the Divine"

2\. Gabriel: "The Powerful or Strong Man of God," "The Power or Strength of God"

3\. Raphael: "The Healing of God"

4\. Uriel: "The Light or Fire of God"

5\. Selaphiel: "The Command, Communicant or Prayer of God"

... ... ... (since command and prayer represent the two forms, or types, of communication: the first one being descendant and the second ascendant)

6\. Jedudiel: "The Glory, Laudation or Praise of God"

7\. Barachiel: "The Benediction or Blessings of God"

8\. Raguel: "The Friend of God"

... ... ... Also called Raziel, meaning "The Secrets of God"

... ... ... Not to be confused with Raphael

9\. Jeremiel: "The Compassion, Exaltation or Mercy of God"

10\. Anael: "The Grace or Joy of God."

11\. Jophiel: "The Beauty of God"

... ... ... The angel, Angela/Ash, is most probably closest to this particular angel

12\. Zadkiel: "The Justice, Righteousness or Uprightness of God"

The following Angels are fallen Archangels, and so is not considered by Heaven as an Archangels.

13\. Lucifer: "The Light-Bearer" or "The Morning-Star"

... ... ... Also called Satan, Cancel, etc.

The first Angel created by God, Michael is the leader of all the Archangels and is in charge of protection, courage, strength, truth and integrity. Michael protects us physically, emotionally and psychically. He also oversees the lightworker's life purpose. His chief function is to rid the earth and its inhabitants of the toxins associated with fear. Michael carries a flaming sword that he uses to cut through etheric cords and protects us from Satan and negative entities. When he's around you may see sparkles or flashes of bright blue or purple light. Call on Michael if you find yourself under psychic attack or if you feel you lack commitment, motivation and dedication to your beliefs, courage, direction, energy, vitality, self-esteem, worthiness. Michael helps us to realize our life's purpose and he's invaluable to lightworkers helping with protection, space clearing and spirit releasement.

Michael conquered the fallen Angel Satan, was in the Garden of Eden to teach Adam how to farm and care for his family, spoke to Moses on Mount Sinai and in 1950 he was canonized as Saint Michael, "the patron of Police Officers," because he helps with heroic deeds and bravery. Michael also has an incredible knack for fixing electrical and mechanical devices, including computers and automobiles. If your automobile breaks down, call on Michael.

Michael helps us to follow our truth without compromising our integrity and helps us to find our true natures and to be faithful to who we really are. Other times when you may find Michael helpful is when your job is too demanding with impossible deadlines to reach, when you have an addiction, if you're very ill and suffering from a degenerative disease or terminal illness and when you suffer from nightmares

Albus Severus Potter, youngest child in the Potter family, has a dark secret not even he knows about: Al's the reincarnation of the demon Ciel. Luckily, Heaven owes Harry Potter for defeating Riddle, and is willing to turn Al into a half-angel if it means locking away his memories and demon heritage. Sadly, some people just won't stop until Al's birthright is returned to him. No Pairings

(1) Hell's a large (and very molten) place. Therefore, angels made a system that transportred them to various locations, such as the low-security punishment centers, where bad souls are burned and twisted and etc. There is also the high security punishment cells and the dome of imprisonment, as well as a relatively small area where lower level demons that sometimes work for angels live. At the center of the system was the

(2) "I Show Not Thy Face But Thy Most Cursed, Granted Life." It simply mean the mirror shows powerful or dangerous demons that are reborn as humans that are not destined to die for a very long time

(3) When Angels ask for help, they are placing themselves at the mercy of the being they ask help from.

(4) Its like an unbreakable vow, meaning if you break the vow, you die. And yes, Angels can die, just like demons and Shinigami.

-  
Deleted sentences:  
Pain. Hot, searing pain. That was all Ciel felt, saw and heard. For years now he had been trapped in this eternal Hell, forever sentenced to be tortured for a crime he didn't do, but of course no angel would take the word of a lowly demon over that of an angel?


End file.
